


There She Goes

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: “Everyone else forgives me. They’ve accepted Ikusaba-san, too, for the most part. Our classmates really are kind. I suppose people can be kind, even in unkind situations. Then again, I’ve been aware of that for a while. It’s only recently that I’ve let it bother me.”“...do you want something to drink, Maizono-san?”Maizono shook her head again.“No, thank you. Ah. Your expression is cool as always.”...even so...“...why did I approach you, of all people?”Kirigiri blinked once. Twice. Maizono gave a laugh of tingling bells.“I don’t really know myself, but...we were classmates for years, right? Maybe we were especially close. Maybe it’s something like that. That sounds romantic, don’t you think?”Kirigiri doesn’t answer.Post-IFverse. Maizono struggles with the world’s recovery and her own, leading into her seeking refuge with Kirigiri. The fact that they were involved in lost memories that have only recently been uncovered might have something to do with it.(Written for the WLW Danganronpa Secret Santa.)





	There She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Kirizono in way too long!!! So that my exchangee wanted it in the wlw dgrp ss was really good!!!! (wow so many acronyms)
> 
> This is pretty self-indulgent ngl but I really love this idea and honestly out of my three exchange gifts I wrote this holiday season, this is probably my favorite. And it's getting posted first, lol.
> 
> But yeah, the IFverse is so criminally underused. I know that like, chances are Mukuro wouldn't be accepted by the FF for (pretty understandable) reasons but like, I don't know, just pretend she was the third main character in this verse's DRAE or something. I really wanted a fic that'd focus on the other dr1 kids because they really do deserve more survivor stories, especially when there actually exists a universe where they all survive. Please don't let IF fall to the wayside, fandom! Mine that potential for all it's worth!!!
> 
> As per usual, please leave comments and kudos and... I really hope this gift is well-liked because I personally like it a lot... :'D

This morning, Maizono Sayaka seems deep in contemplation. Her head hangs even as her posture remains prim and proper. Dark blue strands obscure her gaze, but the downturn of her lips is deep like a scar. All that said, when Maizono notices her, all of that washes away like sand with the tides, a smile spreading across her lips.

“Oh, Kirigiri-san!”

“Maizono-san.” Kirigiri nodded formally, flipping her hair back. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“I... Not really.” It was clear from the shadows beneath her gaze, even with that usual brightness of hers. Maizono touches her bags almost self-consciously. “Of course, there’s no deceiving Miss Detective.”

“If anyone could, it would be you,” Kirigiri said. “You were an actress, after all.”

“An idol,” Maizono corrected tersely. “Even if I had to act for my own good, that’s not the same thing as being an actress.”

“...I suppose it isn’t.”

With that, Kirigiri goes to the coffee machine nearby. She presses the button for her usual, and after a pause, she picks the milky sweet iced coffee that she knows Maizono is fond of. Once she receives both drinks, she offers it to the other.

“This may help.”

“Ah...” Maizono’s smile is as small as it is sincere. “Thank you... Kirigiri-san.”

“It is nothing.”

Things are quiet, save for Maizono popping open the can and sipping demurely at her drink. Kirigiri merely does the same, content to let the silence linger. It’s clear, after all, that Maizono has much on her mind.

_And I do, as well. Unsurprising considering the situation._

“...Tomorrow.” Maizono is speaking more to her coffee and herself than to Kirigiri. “Tomorrow, we’re going to go and try and rescue more people.”

“Yes, I am aware,” Kirigiri replied all the same. “Naegi-kun will be with you.”

“I want to see Satomi and Ayaka, but...” She trails off. “I’m scared to see how they turned out. I was tempted into almost doing horrible things when trapped, and...they were out _there_ all this time.”

There’s not much point in remarking on a situation she knows and understands nothing about. And, yet, Kirigiri finds her lips pursing as Maizono seems to get more and more sullen.

“Have hope in your friends, is what Naegi-kun would say,” she can only point out. “But...do not hesitate to rely on the others, if need be, Maizono-san.”

Maizono sniffled, covering her gaze with her arm as her shoulders trembled. Tearfully, she nodded.

“T-Thank you... Kirigiri-san...”

“It is...” Pang. **Throb.** For whatever reason, this hurts to see. “It is nothing, Maizono-san.”

_It really is so beyond frustrating._

* * *

Kirigiri has not yet fully regained her memories like Naegi had. But there have been a few odd things she recalled as of late.

Surprisingly, they were of Maizono.

Maizono smiling, laughing, and delicately tying back her hair.

_“It really is pretty,” she had murmured. “I’m so envious, Kirigiri-san.”_

_“You’re an idol, Maizono-san.”_

_Maizono hums contemplatively._

_“All the more reason to have a good eye for this sort of thing. Don’t you think?”_

She hadn’t really thought much into it—but that had been because such thoughts were embarrassing, especially with Maizono fawning over her once finished.

In those days, Maizono had looked even brighter than usual.

Kirigiri has not asked Maizono what she remembers—truth be told, she suspects that Maizono has recalled at least a little of their former relationship. Not enough to feel comfortable fully rekindling it, but such was understandable. Maizono Sayaka, for all she had persevered through to be where she was—she could also be volatile. Fragile.

If not for extremely unlikely chance events occurring, Maizono Sayaka would have murdered someone.

It’s best to not forget that, even as Kuwata had predictably forgiven her for it. Naegi, as well.

Kirigiri doesn’t hold that against her either—in the end, Maizono had not harmed anyone, after all, and she apologized so profusely for even considering it—but she knows better than to assume that Maizono is stable after everything. Especially after seeing the world’s state for herself. Especially after having it explained further by the Future Foundation upon rescue.

She keeps a close eye on her. Both to be careful in the general sense and because—after everything, she can’t help but be concerned as an old friend.

* * *

She does her work diligently and stoically. Celes has complimented her for keeping her cool, as had others, but it is only a matter of practicality. With how serious and volatile the situation is, it’s essential.

It’s not the same as doing detective work. Enoshima Junko was no longer a factor, after all, so there was no case to be had. Not yet. Still, Kirigiri works and works and allows nothing to show on her face.

Even within the confines of the lodging that the Future Foundation has provided her, she remains quiet and contemplative when not sleeping or eating. It’s a complicated situation. A delicate balance is essential.

At times like these, those carefree memories that had been stripped away tug at her like a child pulling on their mother’s skirt.

It’s a little irritating.

And then, the doorbell rings. Kirigiri goes to it immediately, and she’s not very surprised to see who it is.

Maizono, wrapped up in a coat, holding herself together, biting on her lower lip, trembling shoulders, and a sparkling gaze that tentatively meets her own.

“I know it’s late, but...” she swallows. “May I come in...?”

“You may.” Kirigiri steps aside to allow it. “Welcome back, Maizono-san.”

“T-Thank you, Kirigiri-san.”

After those shaky words are uttered, Kirigiri shuts the door.

* * *

“Did the rescue mission go well?”

“I suppose it did. Though it could’ve gone better.” Maizono plays with her hair idly. It’s a rather unusual character tic. “We helped...a lot of people. I should be happy about that.”

“But you are not,” Kirigiri said. “Am I wrong?”

“Nope.” She shook her head. “You’re not wrong at all. I’ve been very unhappy lately. Naegi-kun had been so sweet, but I just couldn’t bring myself to talk to him. Not after everything that’s happened.”

“You still feel guilty even though Naegi-kun forgives you. I suppose that is not unexpected.”

Maizono could only nod, smile faded.

“Not wrong at all.” A pause. “Everyone else forgives me. They’ve accepted Ikusaba-san, too, for the most part. Our classmates really are kind. I suppose people can be kind, even in unkind situations. Then again, I’ve been aware of that for a while. It’s only recently that I’ve let it bother me.”

“...do you want something to drink, Maizono-san?”

Maizono shook her head again.

“No, thank you. Ah. Your expression is cool as always.”

_...even so..._

“...why did I approach you, of all people?”

Kirigiri blinked once. Twice. Maizono gave a laugh of tingling bells.

“I don’t really know myself, but...we were classmates for years, right? Maybe we were especially close. Maybe it’s something like that. That sounds romantic, don’t you think?”

Kirigiri doesn’t answer. Maizono shrugs.

“Actually... It’s because I couldn’t think of anyone else to go to, Kirigiri-san.”

_It’s a trite thing to say, but she means it._

Stupidly, it’s nice to hear.

“You may stay here,” Kirigiri said. “I do not mind if the others also do not.”

“They don’t,” Maizono said. “I asked them first, of course. Yukizome-san actually insisted.”

“Very well... Stay as long as you like, Maizono-san.”

Somehow with those words, it was as if she accepted the very weight of Maizono’s presence.

* * *

Maizono is used to staying home alone and isolated. Kirigiri knew that, because Maizono had spoken to her about her absent father in the past.

She refuses to draw connections. Mercifully, Maizono hadn’t asked. Maizono had known, of course, but she hadn’t asked. Of course an idol would understand shameful secrets. She had appreciated that about Maizono, at least, even as the information bubbled at her lips and she irritably and stubbornly had to swallow it back, each and every time.

It was practical to keep quiet—but that didn’t lessen the burden. Still, she didn’t want to talk about it.

There were more important things to focus on. With Maizono resting in her home, she almost felt obligated to work harder in Maizono’s absence. It had nothing to do with Maizono being a burden, she _wasn’t_ a burden, but—

Seeing her like that, Kirigiri felt that if she perhaps worked harder, she could support her more efficiently.

Something like that.

* * *

“Welcome home, Kirigiri-san! You’re back pretty late!”

“There was a lot to do.” She’s already undoing her tie and suit as she kicks off her shoes. Maizono steps up to help her undress as she undoes her ponytail. “Naegi-kun called to ask about how you were doing.”

Maizono takes her coat.

“And...?”

“I told him you were doing fine.”

“I don’t want him to worry,” Maizono says as she hangs it up. “I actually asked someone working in his branch to keep me updated. They were a fan of mine. Happy to help. It made me happy, too.”

“...I see.”

“It does make me happy,” she repeats, voice lowering. “Seeing people who still remember me. Some of the survivors remembered me, too. Even the really sick ones.”

Kirigiri runs her fingers through her hair in an idle attempt to detangle the strands.

“Naegi-kun told me what happened.”

Maizono’s back is still to her, but her shoulders tremble just the slightest bit.

“It was inevitable,” Kirigiri said. “For some people, we merely arrive too late to save them.”

“I know... I get that...” Maizono’s fingers are tense as if just the act of curling them into fists is too painful. “It’s just...really difficult to see for yourself. Naegi-kun had a tough time, too.”

“He said you were very comforting,” Kirigiri said. “That if you weren’t there, he doesn’t know what would’ve happened. What he would’ve done.”

“And yet I’m the one who ran away afterwards.” Maizono shook her head. “Naegi-kun’s sweet, but he really is far too naïve. I don’t think I can stand being near him anymore, Kirigiri-san.”

“...I see. So, then... Do you wish to go into shelter with the other people that the Future Foundation rescued?” Kirigiri keeps her tone steady as she inquired. “You can still assist there. Your presence will calm the others. You are an idol, after all.”

“I... I can’t do that.” Another shake of her head. “I’m not really anyone without the rest of my group. Sorry, Kirigiri-san.”

“...very well.”

Suddenly, Maizono turns to face her, eyes and smile bright.

“Do you want me to make dinner?” Maizono asks. “I’m actually a pretty good cook. And rather than have such heavy conversations after a long day, you should relax a little, right, Kirigiri-san?”

“...I suppose.”

She doesn’t put up much more of a fight, settling in her chair as she flips through files under the light of her lamp. Maizono flits around her kitchen, humming as she does. It’s not any particular melody, but it still provides a pleasant ambience. They don’t converse as Maizono cooks, but Kirigiri does find herself tuning into every little sound made. From the pads of her steps to the clicks of the stove knob being turned to Maizono humming in contemplation.

“Kirigiri-san has the ingredients for curry, so curry it is.” She laughs. “So that’s what you like.”

“I have a fondness for it, I suppose,” Kirigiri murmurs, almost idly.

“But no cilantro or bitter melon,” Maizono said.

_Ah._

Kirigiri blinked.

“...no. None at all.”

“Unsurprising,” Maizono said. “You don’t like them at all, after all.”                 

_She remembers that._

“No,” she replied, clicking her tongue. “But outside of that, whatever you make, I’m fine with.” A pause. “I can cook for you as well, Maizono-san.”

“You’re hosting me, Kirigiri-san,” Maizono points out as she prepares. “I mustn’t impose too much. Even if you don’t consider it an issue.”

_...it’s not as if my generosity is completely selfless, Maizono-san._

“If you insist.”

“I do insist!”

After that, Kirigiri was quiet save for her tapping fingers on the table’s surface.

* * *

The curry was moderately spiced and that was perfectly fine. Kirigiri had never been much for sharper flavors. Maizono seemed to be the same.

Which she had known already. Maizono had told her, after all, that despite her image as a cutesy pop idol, she preferred mild to sweet. She also didn’t particularly like spicy food because it made her nose run. And sour things made her face scrunch up.

_“Yep! Mild’s best!”_

The curry certainly was fairly mild.

“It’s good. Thank you for the food, Maizono-san.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Kirigiri-san!”

Maizono had prepared them tea, as well. It had been done at the correct temperature, of course.

_Maizono-san is meticulous._

Maizono maintained poise and a dainty air as she sipped at her cup. Kirigiri kept quiet for now as she ate.

_It’s pleasant. Sharing a meal together._

For a moment, everything felt easygoing and casual. There was a simple comfort to all of this. One that was all the more enticing considering the more serious and complicated state of the world at large.

“I’ve already taken a shower a while ago,” Maizono says. “So you should take one as well after you’ve finished eating.”

“Mm.” Kirigiri swallowed down a bite.

“You’re not going to stay up, are you?” Maizono frowns in concern. “You shouldn’t overdo it, Kirigiri-san. Especially since you’ve already worked so much.”

“I’ll be fine, Maizono-san.”

“Ah, well, I understand having a strong work ethic. But sleep is pretty important.” She hums. “Although, sleeping can be rather difficult nowadays.” Her tone lowers. “Considering the nightmarish situation we live in.”

“Matters are improving,” Kirigiri said. She hesitates for a moment.

_My grandfather is still missing._

“If nightmares plague your sleep, I can retrieve some medicine if you like, Maizono-san.”

“I already have some. But thank you for the offer.”

Her smile is considerably weaker than before.

“It’s not the first time I’ve relied on pills to get by.”

Kirigiri doesn’t comment further. The two of them finish their meal in peace.

* * *

There is a spare futon that Maizono sleeps on in the living room. It’s considerably old and discolored, with a faded pink color and decorated with flowers. There are stains in places. Maizono sleeps deeply atop it, cuddled up in spare blankets that are in case of cold weather.

It’s been getting colder lately.

Kirigiri stares as Maizono sleeps.

“...”

Maizono shivers ever so slightly, her face twisting.

Kirigiri gently shakes her awake. Maizono groans piteously.

“Ki...ri...giri-san...?” She yawns, rubbing at her eye and trembling a lot more noticeably. “Mm... I-Is something wrong...?”

“Are you cold?”

“A little but...” Maizono shrugged. “It’s fine. I can handle it. You don’t need to worry.”

_I don’t actually have a choice._

“You may share my bed, if you want,” she said. “It may be more optimal than here. I do not mind.”

“You don’t mind...?” Maizono still seems rather bleary, stretching. “Ah... Um. If you...insist, then.”

“Come, then.”

Everything stilled for a moment when she took Maizono’s hand to help her up. Even with her gloves, she could tell that Maizono’s hand was considerably chilled. Thoughtlessly, she squeezes it tight.

“Come on, Maizono-san.”

“Okay, okay...” Another yawn. “Kirigiri-san really is so generous...”

“It really is nothing.”

_I am not that generous._

With that, she tugs Maizono to her bed.

* * *

She wakes up with Maizono cuddled up against her for warmth. Maizono’s pressed up against her back, clinging to her like one would their favored stuffed animal. Kirigiri’s heart leaps up in her throat, but she remains still for her own sake.

Idly, she remembers fleeting moments from school. Maizono ducking behind her, Maizono taking her hand, Maizono patting her shoulder, Maizono leaning against her shoulder. Maizono. Maizono Sayaka.

The two of them had shared a bed like this before, cuddled up with Maizono peppering kisses along her shoulder.

_It is human instinct to seek intimacy in moments of turmoil._

Despite her calm face, her heart is hammering.

_It is natural. Merely natural. Think nothing of it._

She should really get going. But Maizono’s grip on her is surprisingly tight. Maizono whines just the slightest bit when Kirigiri tries to gently pry her off.

It’s difficult. It’s painful.

“Mm... K... Kyouko...”

Kirigiri stills.

“Kyouko,” Maizono murmurs, squeezing. “So cold...”

Kirigiri’s cheeks color.

_...I have things to do._

“Maizono-san,” she says, voice tight as she lightly shakes Maizono’s shoulder. “Maizono-san, Maizono-san.”

“ _Noooo_ ,” Maizono whines. “I don’t want to... Let’s run away together instead.”

**_Ba-dump._ **

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” The question is soft and lulled. “Having to shoulder the world’s problems—being tasked to solve those problems even when you can’t really do anything about it. Rather than being dragged around, let’s run away instead. I _want_ to be with you, Kyouko...”

**_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ **

Kirigiri breathed in, and then out.

“Are you embarrassed...? Teehee... That’s so cute...”

Maizono was likely drooling a little in her sleep.

“Maizono-san.” Kirigiri pinched her nose, making her jerk fully awake. “Apologies.”

“A-Ack...! Ah, Kirigiri-san...” Maizono yawns, pulling away and offering an apologetic smile. “Sorry, ehe... I didn’t realize I was clinging to you so hard.”

“It is alright.” And in that moment, she cracks just a little. “You talk in your sleep.”

“Do I?” Maizono asks cheerily. “Aha, oh no, did I say anything embarrassing?”

She cracks a little more.

“It does not matter. I really should get going. Togami-kun will chew me out if I am late. I do not plan on giving him the opportunity.”

Maizono giggled.

“Say hi to Celes-san for me,” she chirps. “I was thinking of doing some tidying while you were gone, Kirigiri-san.”

“I would appreciate that...” Kirigiri manages to step out of bed, and for a moment, she stands there fiddling with her gloved fingers. And then, she begins to tug them off, placing them aside. Maizono merely gives a curious tilt of her head. Maizono’s gaze is politely averted from her hands.

“Maizono-san.”

Kirigiri turns back to her and cups her cheeks. Maizono immediately stiffens, eyes wide as Kirigiri leans in.

“I’ll be seeing you.” She kisses her forehead. “Alright?”

She would’ve pulled away except Maizono caught her by the wrist.

“You missed,” she mumbled, pouting. Her lips purse for a proper kiss.

Kirigiri is quiet as she obliges.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it,” Maizono murmurs to her once they part only a little. “Kyouko?”

“It has... Sayaka.”

Her wrist is released.

“I’ll be seeing you.”

A cheerful wave.

“Be safe.” A pleading twist of that smile. “Kyouko.”

“...yes.”

* * *

“You’ve been distracted, as of late.”

“I will do better, then, Togami-kun.”

“You also look like refuse.” Togami’s cold glare narrows further. “Is it that idol girl?”

“None of your concern,” Kirigiri replied coolly with a flip of her hair. “But if you mean to still scold me, feel free. I am already aware of my faults in continuing to shelter her.”

Togami snorted.

“You’re even more foolish than Naegi, then.” A pause. “Naegi contacted me, asking about her, even though he _trusts_ you. She really is creating an annoying fuss, isn’t she? I suppose that’s to be expected.”

_He’s asking for Naegi-kun’s sake, then. Of course._

“It’s indulgence on my part and nothing more,” Kirigiri said simply. “I’ll apologize to Naegi-kun later. So do not concern yourself any longer, Togami-kun.”

“You really have a lot of nerve, Miss Detective.” Togami clicks his tongue as he shifts through a file. “It concerns me so long as your indulgences impede on our work. You are the _head_ of our branch.” His stare sharpened. “Be more responsible. I will not continue to tolerate insults of otherwise.”

For a moment, Kirigiri was quiet, ducking her head.

“...I understand.”

* * *

“A-Ah, but, if Maizono-san doesn’t wish to return quite yet, that’s okay!” Naegi stammers out, clearly flustered even on video. “I, um, I don’t want to push her.”

“She will listen to you,” Kirigiri points out, almost tiredly. “Perhaps all she needs is some encouragement.”

“I would love to provide it, but...” Naegi trails off. “She didn’t even tell me before running off. So I don’t think she really trusts me, Kirigiri-san.”

_Trust...?_

“Trust is hard to come by,” Kirigiri said, sighing. “And it is not always necessary in doing what must be done. We do not have that much time.”

“Did you talk to her, Kirigiri-san?” Naegi asks meekly, brow furrowed. “Did she refuse...?”

Despite that meekness, Kirigiri was quiet for seconds longer than she should have been.

“...no. I did not.”

“You should talk to her, then,” Naegi said, frowning. “Rather than going behind her back like this. Kirigiri-san... Maizono-san trusted you enough to turn to you. As you said, trust is hard to come by. So doesn’t that mean you’re incredibly significant to her?”

_How much...does Naegi Makoto-kun know...?_

A mystery unfurls, and for once, Kirigiri would rather avert her gaze.

“I...”

“Um.” Just like that, the mood shatters when Naegi laughs, rubbing at his nape. “If that doesn’t work out, I’ll definitely talk to her. Still, um, good luck, Kirigiri-san.”

“...thank you.”

Just like that, the screen clicks off as the video connection is cut.

* * *

When she opens the door, Sayaka is zipping her bags shut. Kirigiri pauses, but Sayaka does not look up, still sitting there on her knees. Her posture is almost prim, and she keeps her head bowed.

“I had a feeling,” she said. “That I should probably leave soon, otherwise more pressure would be put on Kyouko. Because. I’m an esper, you know?”

Just like that, she flashes an easy, cheerful smile.

“That and I could tell because I’ve gotten pretty good at reading you, Kyouko.”

Kirigiri opened her mouth to say something but ended up biting down hard on her lips.

“I’ll be fine,” Sayaka says quietly. “Truth be told, I’ve been getting far too greedy, taking advantage of your kindness.”

“...I was taking advantage of your weakness,” Kirigiri replied. “All along, I was being indulgent because I...”

_I’m still in love with you, after everything._

“I...”

She can’t bring herself to say the words.

Sayaka can already read them on her face.

“Being with you was nice,” she said, averting her eyes with a small smile and a light blush. It would’ve looked shy, but Kirigiri could see the sad downturn of her shimmering gaze. “It was nice, then, and it was nice, now. I really am thankful for our moments together, Kyouko.”

Kirigiri lowers herself before Sayaka and takes her hands, squeezing them with her own. Sayaka leans in, and buries her face into Kirigiri’s shoulder.

“Because the world’s in pieces, it doesn’t really matter if I date anymore, huh?”

“No,” Kirigiri answered. “It does not.”

“Is it bad...to be a little happy about that?” Sayaka’s words are muffled and yet maintain a sardonic sense of humor. “I’ve always wanted to be able to date someone cool like you. You’re so, so cool, Kyouko.”

Kirigiri’s cheeks reddened.

“...flatterer.”

Sayaka laughs against her, and she kisses her jaw.

“It’s the truth.” Her sapphire eyes are twinkling like twilight caught on the ocean’s surface. “You’re really, _really_ cool, Kyouko.”

Sayaka kisses her cheek; Kirigiri scoffs. Sayaka kisses the corner of her lips, and then, when Kirigiri pulls away the slightest bit, Sayaka kisses her ear.

“I on the other hand...” Sayaka’s whisper was fragile enough to be dispersed by a breeze. “I’m a despairingly cowardly person.”

Sayaka brushes Kirigiri’s hair back, her smile fading as their eyes meet.

“I gave everything to be an idol,” she says with a weak, mirthless laugh. “And now, even if I find the others, I don’t think I can ever go back to that. Still...I want to find them again, more than anything. Ayaka did so much to protect me. It’s only fair I try and save her if I can.”

“I...” Kirigiri swallowed. “I understand.”

With that, the two of them separated. Sayaka stands as she hoists up her bag.

“...I can’t be an idol again, but... If we could be together once the world has settled... That might be nice.”

_Ah._

“...it would,” Kirigiri murmured, pushing herself to her feet as well. “Until then, let us continue to do all we can to attain that future, Sayaka.”

Sayaka nodded.

“Then... I’ll be seeing you, Kyouko?” Her head tilts. Her smile is only a little pleading. “Kyouko?”

“Yes.” Kirigiri’s expression didn’t change even as her fingers tightened. “I will see you later, Maizono-san.”

Sayaka steps forward and takes her hand. Tentatively, she removes Kirigiri’s glove, only truly doing so after Kirigiri nods. Their fingers entwine, and both of them squeeze.

“Thank you for sheltering me, Kirigiri-san.” Sayaka’s voice is barely above a whisper. “Thank you for everything.”

She returns the glove, and then she tugs her hand free.

“See you.”

And the door shuts behind her with an air of finality.

* * *

Later, mixed in with the reports are a series of photographs of the survivors that Naegi’s group managed to rescue. There’s several people with missing information, a lot of them children, so it will be a trying process to identify them. Despite that, some kids are smiling.

Maizono Sayaka is smiling with some of them, in particular one little girl who looks delighted to be there.

_...a fan, then._ Kirigiri thinks. _It’s a good thing we sent her on these missions after all._

Despite herself, she smiles a little, too, even if it’s short-lived.

_A lot of struggles are ahead of us._

With that in mind, she gets to work.


End file.
